<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And I hate to do this on your birthday by ALE_on_AO3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809759">And I hate to do this on your birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALE_on_AO3/pseuds/ALE_on_AO3'>ALE_on_AO3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Am I using that expression right?, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Pet Names, Short &amp; Sweet, more angsty than anticipated, younger than canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALE_on_AO3/pseuds/ALE_on_AO3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>3 birthdays, 2 people, 1 lighter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe &amp; B.O.B., Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And I hate to do this on your birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It certainly wasn't the first time Jesse and Lizzie had spent the night in her bed, the next morning was however the first time her father had been in her room for years.</p><p>Jesse insisted he be there when Liz woke up an adult and Liz, being soft for him had allowed it. Obviously some sort of divine power wanted this to be her most memorable birthday yet. So the two awoke to the door knob twisting with a hasty knock.</p><p>"Oh shit." Was the only thing Ashe managed to mutter before the world came crashing down around her and her lover. She was bombarded with. "That McCree boy of all people?" And. "Before marriage too Elizabeth?"  It had taken Jesse a good minute before he figured out what they had been accused of.</p><p>"Sir, it ain't what you think. I just wanted to be here on Lizzie's birthday is all, I swear." Mr. Caledonia eyed them with skepticism and malice. </p><p>"Next time wait until morning to bother Elizabeth, got that Mr. McCree?" Her father hissed shutting the door as he left. Jesse turned to Liz with a frown.</p><p>"I know, my father can be intense, you ain't gotta tell me."</p><p>"That ain't my problem." He chucked.</p><p>"Then why in the hell are you looking at me like I ran over your puppy?" </p><p>"Cause I didn't get a good morning kiss." Ashe laughed once he finished his statement and pull him into a tender kiss. "Happy birthday princess." Jesse smiled, pulling away, resting his forehead against hers.</p><p>"Thanks Jess, I think now would be the time to smoke and change before facing my father again." She hummed. Although she felt safe and happy under the covers with Jesse she knew that she'd have to face the day eventually. </p><p>"Right, why was he in here in the first place, cause by the looks of it he sure as hell wasn't expecting me." Jesse asked getting out of Ashe's bed.</p><p>"Probably some lecture about what I'm going to do with the rest of my life." She rolled her eyes reaching into her jacket pocket.<br/>
"Wait, before we go out I have a gift for you." Jesse said grabbing something in a folded up bandana. </p><p>"You want me to open it now?" She asked eyeing the bandana in Jesse's hand.</p><p>"It's the best time if I'm being honest." McCree said placing it in her hands. She turned over a couple times not opening it yet. "It ain't gonna bite you, I promise." He laughed and her face went red. </p><p>"Shut up Jess." She murmured unfolding Jesse's red bandana seeing a beautiful black engraved zippo lighter. the text read, I'll love you forever princess J.M "Awe, Jess! This is why you wanted me to open it before we went out?"</p><p>"I mean, I would have looked dumb if I had waited, wouldn't I?" Jesse laughed, wrapping his arms around her.</p><p>Ten years later and Elizabeth Ashe Caledonia and Jesse McCree were still together, now they were raising hell together.</p><p>.Pulling the pretty black zippo out of her pocket, Ashe callled. "Get ready Jess, it's about to blow!" She lit the little explosive and threw it as hard as she could. Jesse shot it once it landed. The bridge collapsed behind them, dumbfounding the cops that were chasing them.</p><p>"When are they gonna figure out that they ain't gonna catch us?" McCree asked, a cigar hanging between his lips.</p><p>"It feels like they aren't even trying anymore." She shook her head, ruby lips pulled into a pout.</p><p>"You can't tell me this wasn't a fun birthday, princess." Jesse chuckled.</p><p>"It was plenty fun, I'm just eager to get back to the base 'nd have some of the pie you made. A shower too, we both need showers." She laughed.</p><p>"Well, ladies first." Jesse said, opening the door.</p><p>"Oh, come on Jess, age before beauty." Ashe giggled.</p><p>"Yer gonna eat all of the pie if I go first." He teased.</p><p>"Who says you'll save me any pie?" She cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Just got a brilliant idea!"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"We shower together." Jesse smirked.</p><p>Another ten years later and all Ashe has is a stupid ligher and a whole hell of a lot of hate.</p><p>Diner pie was nothing compared to Jesse's pies. Unfortunately one of the many things he took when he left was the recipe. That wasn't what she was most mad about him taking, what she was most mad about was all of the letters they had ever sent each other.</p><p>She still had his fucking ring and the lighter, his empty promises. Jesse McCree was a monster, not a man. Elizabeth would have followed him to the sun and back when he loved her. When he hadn't stolen her last pack of cigarettes, or her perfume, or her lipstick.</p><p>She didn't understand why he had left, or why he had taken what he had. Or why he'd left in the first place. More than she was confused about he took she was confused about what he left. His guitar, his favorite sweatshirt, his hat. It was like he wanted to hurt her by staying and leaving.</p><p>She knew he had his engagement ring, she kept hers on a silver chain under her shirt. It pressed into her chest bruisingly hard sometimes. It was just Jesse hurting her from afar, she thought. Maybe it'd be smart to get rid of the ring but she couldn't. She was still in love with Jesse McCree. No matter how hard she tried he was still the only one she wanted.</p><p>Ashe could probably have anyone she wanted, anyone except Jesse.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>